Châteaux de sable paradisiaques
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Paradise Sandcastles" de ShadowDemon-Gengar : Mamori a deux tickets pour un week-end aux Bahamas. Elle veut vraiment y aller, mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne trouve personne pour l'accompagner. Exceptée la plus indésirable des compagnies.


**Prologue**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

« Ke ke ke … quand partons-nous, putain d'ex-manager ? »

Le crayon chut des doigts de Mamori et sa tête le suivit. Elle regarda bouche bée le garçon aux cheveux d'un blond électrique assis au bureau en face du sien, positionné de travers sur sa chaise et ayant posé un avant bras musclé sur son propre pupitre. Son sourire était franchement diabolique, voir fourbe.

Elle pouvait sentir les regards curieux des autres sur elle dans la classe, et ses joues s'enflammèrent de gêne à cause de cela. Elle inclina la tête et fit une moue désapprobatrice en le regardant.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Hiruma-kun ? » Rouspéta-t-elle. En dépit de la question, elle savait _exactement_ de quoi il parlait.

Il y a deux semaines, sur le chemin du retour, elle avait été interpellée par deux hommes tape-à-l'œil qui se trouvaient derrière un simple stand improvisé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce dont ils faisaient allégrement l'harangue : elle avait été bien trop distraite par le fabuleux parfum des délicieux choux à la crème qui s'échappait de l'échoppe de boulanger de Kariya à seulement quelques pas. Mais elle se rappelait d'un air absent avoir écrit son nom et son numéro de téléphone puis avoir glissé le bout de papier dans une jarre.

Et hier elle avait reçu l'appel qui l'informait joyeusement qu'elle venait juste de gagner un voyage pour deux aux Bahamas après un tirage de noms à l'aveugle.

Elle avait été absolument _transportée de joie_. Elle avait toujours voulu visiter de tells plages magnifiques et explorer la culture chaleureuse et accueillante. Sa mère avait même remarqué que le moment était bien choisi : que cela ferait un excellent cadeau pour l'obtention de son diplôme.

Seulement, elle refusait de la laisser y aller seule.

Ce qui était bien. Elle ne _voulait_ pas partir seule surtout pour des raisons de sécurité, mais aussi parce que ce ne serait pas pareil, ni aussi amusant, sans personne pour en faire l'expérience. Lorsqu'elle avait suggéré à sa mère de l'accompagner, elle fut déçue par la réponse. Sa mère ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre une semaine de congés à son travail.

Elle avait encore à demander à tout le monde à part ses deux amies, qui avaient toutes les deux déclinées.

Elle baissa la tête un peu plus, essayant de paraître discrète alors qu'elle marmonnait à mi-voix en lui lançant des regards noirs : « Pourquoi veux-_tu_ y aller, Hiruma-kun ? »

Il tenta de se fabriquer un regard innocent et déconcerté, regardant même autour, apparaissant un brin offensé. Cependant quand il la regarda de nouveau, son sourire de requin s'était agrandi.

« J'ai des choses à y faire. » Répondit-il modestement, le sous-entendu d'intentions noires et cruelles suant de ses mots. Puis il se rapprocha, défiant de manière voyante son espace personnel. Elle fronça les sourcils derechef et s'écarta légèrement. Ces intelligents yeux d'un vert de forêt fixèrent les siens avec intensité, le sourire dément réduit à un rictus entendu. « Et putain de qu'est-ce que j'entends ? La foutue ex-manager a deux tickets, mais ne semble avoir trouvé personne disponible pour partir avec elle. »

Elle tourna sa tête de manière têtue, déclarant avec hauteur : « J'ai seulement demandé à Ako et Sara, Hiruma-kun. Il y en a plein d'autres que je peux inviter. »

« Ho-o ? Enonce-les. »

Elle lui coula un regard, méfiante de la soudaine expression de confiance voire de victoire qu'avaient pris ses traits anguleux. « Je peux demander à Kurita-san ou à Musashi-san. »

« Le putain de gros lard est parti pour les USA juste après être diplômé on lui a proposé de s'engager chez les Armadillos, tu le sais. Le satané mohawk a une affaire à faire tourner. »

« Alors je vais demander à Sena si … »

« La putain de crevette a l'entrainement pour la nouvelle saison. »

« Quoi ? C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas avant l'année prochaine ! Il n'a pas à gâcher son été en s'entrainant ! »

« Ke ke ke… laisse-moi reformuler ça : Je vais putain me le faire s'il ne gâche _pas_ son été en s'entrainant. En fait, je vais envoyer tous les deuxièmes années en Enfer si j'apprends qu'ils se sont ramollis. Je me suis pas fait suer à foutre le bordel au bahut pour rien. 100 points _minimum_ à chaque match sera mon paiement. Maintenant … quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Mou… Bien, Suzuna-chan va surement … »

« Le fichu lutin n'ira nulle part sans la putain de crevette. »

« … Yukimitsu-kun …? »

« …A eu son putain de plaisir dans l'équipe. Désormais il est à l'université et a des conneries à foutre. »

« Doburoku-sensei ! Il va franchement … »

« Là tu deviens désespérée, putain d'ex-manager. Tu prends ce pochtron avec toi et c'est comme si tu y allais seule de toute façon. »

Frustrée et énervée, elle leva ses bras en l'air et hurla en colère : « _Bien ! Très bien_, je te _prendrai_, alors ! »

« Hum. »

Elle cligna et leva les yeux pour voir que tout le monde avait le regard tourné vers elle, perplexes et gênés, même le professeur qui la regardait avec désapprobation.

En souriant faiblement, elle abaissa lentement ses bras et essaya de rétrécir sur sa chaise. Quand tout le monde tourna finalement son attention vers le tableau de nouveau, elle lança un regard noir au souriant et satisfait garçon aux cheveux peroxydés qui la regardait avec amusement.

« Très bien, tu as gagné. » Ajouta-t-elle dans un sifflement, s'approchant de lui en vérifiant aux alentours que personne ne continuait à les observer. Puis elle croisa son regard, tout son sérieux et sa détermination dans la voix en parlant. « Mais tu ferais _mieux_ de bien te comporter, Hiruma-kun. »

« Putain d'évident. » Il se pencha plus près d'elle encore, leur nez s'entrechoquant presque, ses yeux aux cils noirs brillant de quelque chose d'impie et de retors. « N'est-ce pas habituel ? Ke ke ke. »


End file.
